Trouble In Here
by Anonymous Skeleton
Summary: Who ever said the road to Sara was easy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Pity

A/N- This story is the product of my good friend Kels!e's very scary mind. She issued me a challege and the requirements were the phrases

"How did you manage to fall over your dog?"

and

"I know but it just tasted soooo good!"

had to be used and also

Cavemen

and

Grape juice

Had to come up somehow.

A/N 2- I intend to continue this story so I would appreciate it if you review you included 2 objects and 2 phrases to be used in a future chapter. Thanks a bunch.

-Anonymous Skeleton

xxx

"Are you serious Greg? You ate a 2 foot hot dog?"

Sara's eyebrows shot into her hairline. When she had encountered Greg going into the building she had not expected that to be the reason for his skipping and exuberant smile.

"That much hot dog to eat at once…"

She shuddered. Slightly disgusted at even the idea of that much hot dog sitting on a plate.

"I know but it just tasted soooo good!"

As they turned into the break room they fell silent. The full team was there and Grissom had assignments.

"Catherine you and Warrick have a B&E over at 18 Lillian Street, Sara and Greg you have a decomp at a house at the edge of town and Nick your still on the rape from last night."

He paused drawing in a breath before finishing his statement.

"Any questions? No? Alright then I'll be in my office."

With a collective sigh five bodies lifted themselves from the table and got to work.

xxx

Grissom jumped slightly when his phone started to ring. Reaching over his pile of finished paperwork he grabbed it, flipping the cover up and hitting the talk button all in one smooth motion.

"Grissom"

Sara shifted her weight nervously from one foot to another. As usual wear ever Greg was something interesting happened. This case was no exception.

"Hey it's Sara. We have a slight problem over here."

His eyes narrowed. It couldn't be good for Sara to call him with an issue. If it were Greg or even Nick he wouldn't be surprised but it wasn't Greg or Nick. And that usually meant something bad.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well when we got out to our crime scene we identified the decomposing body within minutes. Her name is Rosemary Floyd. Eighty-three years old, died in bed and rotted there…"

Her voice trailed off

"Sara the problem please."

"Ok well I sent Greg out behind the house to see if anything looked amiss and apparently this old lady was paranoid."

"Exactly how paranoid are we talking here?"

"Well… She had a pit filled with grape juice and covered by a rug right inside her fence. Greg didn't know and now he's stuck twenty feet down up to his knees in grape juice."

Her last sentence came out in a rush. Early on in life she had learned that being the bearer of bad news was never, ever good.

Grissom's mouth fell open. In all his years he had seen paranoid people in all shapes and sizes, many of them had dug pits for various reasons but _grape juice_? That was definitely a new one.

"I'll be out there in a few minutes. Just"

He paused. What do you say in a situation like this?

"Just keep trying to get him out."

Sara had had to plug one ear with her finger so she could hear his voice over Greg's singing from down below.

"Ok Griss. "

Turning back to the pit she stuck her head over the edge so she could see Greg at the bottom.

"Hey Greg."

"Oh I'm stuck in a hole, a hole, a hole.  
Oh I'm stuck in a hole todaaaaaay."

"Greg!"

"It's a great big gloopy, green, and grimy hole  
But it's a hole just the saaaaaame."

"GREG!"

Sara watched in part amusement, part pity as her voice finally registered to him. He turned to her with his hands over his ears to block the remnants of her shout that were still bouncing around down there.

"No need to make it echo!"

He called up

"You could have just said 'excuse me Greg' or 'Greg please stop your beautiful singing because I have something to tell you and then after I tell you my news I would love it if you would continue producing that amazing sound.'"

Sara rolled her eyes. He wasn't to traumatized by being stuck in a pit if he were still able to crack jokes. _Well I think that was a joke._ At this point she didn't really care.

"I called Grissom. He's on his way."

"Ok."

She turned away Greg already continuing his tune.

"…Oh I'm stuck in a hole todaaaaaay…"

Dear god she was going to kill him if he ever got out.

xxx

When Grissom arrived he found her lying out on the hood of the labs van with her hands over her ear. _God, she looks so good lying there... No bad Gil. Don't go there, down boy._ As soon as he opened his door he found out why she was attempting to block all sound.

"But it's a hole just the saaaaaame.  
I saw a man down here.  
He was drinking a beer  
Then he saw meeeeee  
And said how did you manage to fall over your dog!  
And I said I thought it was a froooooog!  
Oh I'm stuck in a hole, a hole, a hole.  
Oh I'm stuck in a hole todaaaaaay."

He walked over to Sara touching her shoulder gently to get her attention. When she opened her eyes he voiced his first question.

"He is a really bad singer."

"You have no idea."

"Has he been doing this the whole time?"

"God help him yes."

"Lets get him out."

**2 Hours and 18 Minutes later…**

"Greg, from now on your on a diet."

Greg's face morphed into a mask of indignation.

"Me! Sara I'm hurt. And here I thought my mental well being mattered to you."

"What about my physical well being! If you would lay off the cheeseburgers once and awhile I wouldn't have fallen in trying to haul your sorry ass out of the pit!"

"Well ya know Sara now that were all sticky and gross and grape juicy like cavemen…"

Sara glared at him.

"What ever your thinking the answers no."

"But Sara!"

It was official. Gil Grissom was going out of his mind. Their plan to free Greg from the hole was simple enough. They would toss down one end of the rope he had brought with him and Greg would tie it around his waist. Then he and Sara would pull Greg up while he tried to climb up the stonewalls. It was fool proof he told himself. And actually it was a good plan. Until they found out that Greg was heavier than he looked and that when dew landed on grass it was slippery. He still wasn't sure how it had happened but to make a long story short Sara had ended up in the hole. Now he had to get two people out. They decided to use their original plan to get Greg out but with him starting out standing on Sara's shoulders. Amazingly that worked. But then when he was about to lower the rope so she could get out he saw her head appear over the edge. She had climbed up. Why did that surprise him? He didn't know. But since then, on the trip back to the lab she and Greg had argued. And argued, and argued. And he seriously doubted it would end anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them but neither do you!

xxx

A southern plantation house

A bowl of chickpeas

"It makes me feel dizzy."

"The fight was unequal."

xxx

The Next Night 

As Sara drove to work the next night she gave herself a mental pep talk. _I will not talk to Greg. I will not talk to Greg. I will not talk to Greg._

As Grissom drove to work the next night he gave himself a mental pep talk. _I will not imagine Sara in romantic situations while she is stuck in a hole. I will not imagine Sara in romantic situations while she is stuck in a hole. I will not imagine Sara in romantic situations while she is stuck in a hole._

As Greg drove to work the next night he gave himself a mental pep talk. _I will not talk to Sara. I will not talk to Sara. I will not talk to Sara._

Needless to say all three ended up at the break room door at exactly 17 minutes until shift started.

xxx

Rubbing her temple carefully Sara inwardly cringed at the disaster her night had already become. You would think that three mature adults could manage to get through a door successfully. But then again you haven't met the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Grissom's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts.

"Catherine, dead body in the desert. Nick, dead body in Lake Mead. Warrick, dead body in a museum. Sara, dead body in a plantation house. Greg"

He paused. Today was a momentous occasion in the young CSIs life.

"You're working a dead body in an amusement park."

The spiky head swiveled to face him. "Really Grissom? I can work it solo?"

With Grissom's nod he jumped out of his chair pumping his arm in the air for joy.

"Yahoo!"

Catherine groaned. A hangover, unrequited sexual needs and an enthusiastic ex-lab rat really did not mix.

"Sit down Greg. All that jumping around, it makes me feel dizzy."

A slightly chastened Greg finally sat down somewhat quietly but his smile could not be contained.

Once Greg was seated he finished the assignments.

"If you need me I will be with a dead body on the roof of the Tangiers.

xxx

Thank god for the fact that she was working alone tonight. Things always seemed to go smother that way. The plantation house was actually an exact replica of one in Georgia and everything had been reproduced beautifully. Some of the paintings she had seen on her walk to the body looked positively stunning. The body however was a different story. Fourteen gun shot wounds and not one the cause of death. She would bet her savings that the fight had been unequal. David promised her that it would be the first priority when it arrived back in the lab. Now all Sara had left to do was swab the scene and fingerprint it. There was a surprising lack of forensics for such a messy scene. No fibers on the body, no fibers around the body, it seemed like the only thing that was there was blood. And lots of it. It coated everything from the walls to the furniture. Swabbing would be a nightmare. But hey there was no time like the present.

_I wonder what Sara's doing right now…_ why was it that wherever he was whether it be the morgue, DNA lab or his shower his thoughts always drifted to her. Like a moth attracted to a flame he was always lured in comfortably naive in the knowledge that he would get burned when he got to close. Once he had even tried to write down what exactly caused her hold over him. Three days later and he was no closer to getting an answer. He could even remember the first time he saw her. He had traveled up to Harvard to meet with a friend of his to help him give a seminar the next day but before work Rodney made sure he had a good time.

**Flashback**

"Come on Gil its just Broadway. It won't kill you I promise."

He reluctantly allowed himself to be herded into the building.

"This is completely out of my norm here. I really don't think this is necessary."

"Gil since you are being extremely thick headed right now I'm going to forgo my usual politeness in favor of a more direct approach. I don't give a damn about your comfort zone. You're here in beautiful Cambridge Massachusetts and I am not allowing you to spend the whole time in your hotel room."

There really wasn't much he could do to counter that so he decided to quit while he had some dignity left and shut up. Surprisingly the musical RENT would end up becoming one of his favorite shows. The first time she caught his attention was at her first real appearence in the story. The sense of innocence she emitted tempered with the persona of Mimi made his nerves stand on end. When she first started singing he was enraptured.

ROGER  
What'd you forget?

MIMI  
Got a light?

ROGER  
I know you - you're - you're shivering

MIMI  
It's nothing they turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?

Her voice was melodic and rich. Twirling around him. As the time went on he was just drawn farther in. As she bent down looking for her 'stash' he couldn't remove his eyes.

MIMI  
They say I have the best ass  
Below 14th street. Is it true?

ROGER  
What?

MIMI  
You're staring again.

ROGER  
Oh no.  
I mean you do - have a nice -  
I mean - you look familiar

MIMI  
Like your dead girlfriend?

ROGER  
Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you  
Somewhere else -

MIMI  
Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance

ROGER  
Yes! They used to tie you up -

MIMI  
It's a living

ROGER  
I didn't recognize you,  
Without the handcuffs

She moved across the stage, slowly enticing the poor man who plays Roger as well as ever other straight male in the audience.

ROGER  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen

MIMI  
I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad

Dear god the way she said these things they were driving him slowly insane.

ROGER  
I'm Roger

MIMI  
They call me  
They call me Mimi

In some aspects he was glad when the song ended but soon he missed the warmth her voice held. His agony was short lived though as she entered from the top of a set of stairs on the stage. Her body was clothed with just a simple short silk robe and somehow as the song started he didn't think it would remain in place long.

MIMI

What's the time  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says "Time for danger"

He smiled slightly when his fears were confirmed as the cloth was thrown to the side showing off a very revealing dancers outfit. Not that he minded really but he was in a public place so it did create a bit of inconvenience. As she danced around on the stage he noticed a few other males in the audience fidgeting a bit. He attributed that also to her performance. Her moves that incorporated the pole made him think a bit about Catherine but soon he found that his thoughts didn't really matter. All that mattered was that she didn't stop. The song went on, showing off her voice to perfection just as the leather showed off her body.

MIMI

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry!

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight uh-huh  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight!

The whole show he as well as about 50 other men sat in varying states of silent agony. He just couldn't seem to get her out of him mind.

**END FLASHBACK**

Entering the break room he stopped short. She was there sitting at the table with Catherine eating lunch.

"Catherine what are you eating?" Today she had forgone her usual BLT with mustard for something that really didn't look much like anything at all.

Rolling her eyes at him she answered. "If you must know Grissom it's a bowl of chickpeas." She never could understand how a man so smart at his job could not know simple things like what a chickpea was. Warrick even knew what they were… but then again Warrick knew many things she was sure Grissom wasn't aware of.


End file.
